Indifference
by Eloquent Nocturne
Summary: England was once part of the world of Nabari, until it died out and was replaced by a new art: Magic. Still, there is a secret that remains, one that only a few wizards know of and one that the Kairoshu intend to get their hands on. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Edit 7/09/12

England was once part of the world of Nabari, until it died out and was replaced by a new art. Magic. Still, there is a secret that remains, one that only a few wizards know of and one that the Kairoshu intend to get their hands on.

* * *

Author Note: Yeah, so I have to make a few changes in order to make this fic work. Don't kill me over them please...

I've had to do a bit to *possible spoiler* lengthen Yoite's life a bit. Otherwise, this would be way to short.

Um, time frame is yet to be decided. Nabari world, shortly before the Koga trip when Yoite's health isn't completely going down hill. HP world, um somewhere between his 4th and 6th yr.

And don't bite my head off when I say this... this is just a completely random fanfic. If stuff doesn't make sense, it's cuz I'm insane and combining wizards and ninjas, something that I prolly shouldn't even attempt, but am anyways.

This isn't susposed to be taken too seriously, and as such im not treating this all that seriously. This is out here only for the sole purpose of character interaction and because I am pure evil. O.O

Enjoy ;)

Oh, hmmm, as for the language barrier... I guess we'll just go with a charm or something.

* * *

"Yukimi..." The Kairoshu leader said, motionless as he read over a document in his lap. Yukimi looked over from where he was sitting, a full glass in hand and a plate of food on the table in front of him.

"Hmm?" He replied, careful not to open his already full mouth. He swallowed quickly and put the glass down, making his way over to his leader. He wondered if it was anything else about Yoite's odd behavior. Sure, the kid was misbehaving, but he was _dying_. That was reason enough to be a little unstable, right?

"I have another assignment for your group," Leader Hattori said, sliding over the document silently. Yukimi cringed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his blond head, an erratic grin on his face.

"Aw, c'mon. I thought we were going to go give those Koga ninjas some trouble?" Yukimi joked, though he would openly admit that he was a bit disappointed. A trip to visit the Koga sounded exciting enough.

Hattori managed a faint smile. "Relax, I'm sure you will find this quite entertaining. I'm shipping you off to England."

Yukimi jerked with surprise. "Whoa, no way!" He thought it over before adding, "But there's not going to be any Ramen in England, how am I suppose to keep up with my job in the front world?"

Hattori pulled the document back that Yukimi had failed to look at. "I'm sure you'll manage," Hattori said, rather bluntly. "Besides, it's Miharu and Yoite that will be doing most of the work. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding another job to meet your needs."

Yukimi sighed, "Alright, so why England?"

"I tried to gain your interest in this document, but you failed to glance at it..." Hattori said, to which Yuikimi turned a bright shade of scarlet. "Anyway, I've come across something, very little, but still something. There are no names, but it's said to do work on one's soul. It could be useful in activating the Shinra Banshou."

"No name, eh?" Yukimi asked, Hattori nodded. "Then what do we do? We can't just wonder around England and hope something turns up."

"This document is old, but it comes from a school that is still in existence today. I've made contact -though it did take some time- with the Headmaster. He has accepted my offer in taking Miharu and Yoite in as students in return for knowlage on the Nabari world and the Shinra Banshou." Hattori explained.

Yukimi was silent for a moment, "You mean that we're interacting with someone from the front world?"

It made a little sense. The Nabari world is becoming less known, completely extinct in some places. It's possible that in England, Nabari left traces that the front world is left oblivious to.

"Not exactly." Hattori replied, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

Yukimi raised his eyebrow. "Explain?"

Hattori passed over the document once more, to which Yukimi promptly responded by picking it up. "Do you believe in magic, Yukimi?"

* * *

"Alright, Kiddos. Pack up!" Yukimi shouted, walking over to where Miharu and Yoite were sitting, sipping on a cup of cider. Miharu glanced up, emotionless eyes piercing Yuikimi's. Was it time to go to Koga already?

"Is it time?" Miharu asked.

"Sorta, but a slight change of plans." Yukimi said, walking over to find his gun. "We now have a plane to catch. Apparently, we're being shipped off to England." He rummaged through his own clothes, picking up his gun and a few other unnameable items along the way.

"England?" Yoite said, his voice was low, almost a whisper. He shared a look with Miharu, one that only he would recognize as worry.

He didn't have much longer to live, how much would this trip inconvenience them? The last thing Yoite wanted was to die in England.

"How long?" Miharu asked.

"Shouldn't be long," Yukimi said, throwing a few more things into his suitcase. "Boss says it's just until we can dig up more information on some kind of...well to tell you the truth I really don't know what it is."

"That doesn't make any sense... what about Yoite's condition?" Miharu asked, a bit persistant. Yoite passed him a cold stare.

"Miharu.." he whispered.

"Relax, you little brat," Yukimi said, giving him one of those nonchalant looks. "Boss says the old man he talked to might be able to try something we haven't thought of yet. Who knows. Either way, we don't have a choice so don't argue and pack up."

"When do we leave?" Yoite asked, unmoving from his spot next to Miharu.

"Two hours, so hurry up." Yukimi said, taking out his phone to dial Raikou. He left with his suitcase in one hand and the phone in the other, talking to Raikou as well, "Yeah, boss has a change of plans."

* * *

Author Note: Yeah so this is just a sneak peak. Actual chaps will be a bit longer. Again, this isn't to be taken as a serious attempt so no flaming please. Constructive critism, however, is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** its been a while, eh? Well, I was waiting on a bit of inspiration. Found it :)

Anyway, as far as times are concerned. Let's just assume it all connects with each other in the sameish timelike, kay? Not sure how to explain the difference int that one, considering I don't know the year that Nabari takes place.

Oh, and so you know how magic barriers keeps out Muggles and magic folk? Yeah... well Nabari aren't muggles..or magic folk.. - Just putting that out there for later use.

* * *

Miharu and Yoite walked silently to the car with Yukimi and Raiko. "I don't understand why we have to be the ones to go," Miharu said, waiting patiently for Yukimi to put away his luggage. Miharu smirked.

"Because," Yukimi said, slamming the trunk of the car shut and walking around to get into the drivers seat. "The boss says this is important and could help us use the Shinra Banchou inside of you. No complaining, 'ya got that?"

"I'm not complaining," Miharu stated simply. He gazed out the window as Yukimi drove them away. This would be an... interesting trip.

"Let's just get it over with," Yoite said, in a rather grumpy mood. Raiko sighed, gazing intently at the wheel. All along the way, the two adults argued about who would drive on the way back.

"I've never been on a plane before," Yoite said, clutching the handle of his rolling suitcase as they made their way through security.

"Me either," Miharu replied, thinking briefly about Tobari-sensei. He could only imagine the struggle that went on between him and his father when they flew all the way to Japan from Ireland.

"It's not so bad," Yukimi exclaimed, pushing the younger two through the metal detectors. For a brief moment, there was silence. All except for the adults knew how exactly Yukimi and Raiko expected to get their "ordinary" weapons through security.

Miharu's innocent mind began to wander...

-Slight Paradox-

Police and security rush forward as Yukimi and Raiko are caught trying to smuggle countless shakuren, guns, and not to mention Raiko's White Gamon through the gates.

"Sirs! We can't allow you to bring these...things any further," One of the cops say, trying to confiscate the various items from their luggage.

"Things? They are professional weapons!" Yukimi argues, his temper flaring. Raiko stands silently on the side, calm and collected but struggling to hold in laughter.

"Professional weapons?" One of the cops say, amused. "What are you, otaku freaks?"

"Look at this, it's a real Katana," another said, unsheathing White Gamon. Suddenly, Raiko became very serious.

"You're going to poke your eye out," Raiko states simply, in one of those, "I'm going to say 'I told you so' when this is over," tones.

"C'mon, what is this for, really?" The first cop states, tossing around a shakuren.

"HEY!" Yukimi shouted, a vein bulging across his forehead. "DON'T PLAY WITH THAT! We're not otaku, we're bloody ninja!"

In his mind, Miharu smirked. _Well, we are going to England, _he thought.

-Returning to realness-

"It's not so bad," Yukimi repeated, continuing to usher Miharu and Yoite through t the gate, somehow avoiding that whole scene. Miharu looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"You've been on a plane, Yukimi?" he asked, Yukimi scowled.

"No," Yukimi said, his voice was strained. "Not the point. Hurry up."

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful. The others were left to ponder their own thoughts after Yoite voiced his last statement of the day, "I don't like this."

Miharu was content with staring out the window at the passing clouds, feeling most comfortable. Yoite seemed to be having a staring contest with back of some bald guy's head. Yukimi was arguing with the two year old in the seat in front of him while Raiko chatted on the phone with Gau.

"Listen kid, I do _not_ have any resemblance to a damn chicken, you got that?" Yukimi growled, and so continued their argument. Had the child's mother been present at the time, the conversation may not have continued much further.

"Chicken! Chicken!"

* * *

Yoite and Miharu decided that they didn't enjoy their first experience with air travel. Despite all that he had witnessed, Miharu named airplanes unnatural. Despite this, he was still willing to take the same airline on the way home, providing that Yukimi and Raiko would explain how they handled security. Yukimi sighed, leaving Raiko with an amused grin on his face.

What they hadn't known at the time, however, is that they could have simply apparated, or taken a port key to avoid the whole experience entirely. Either way, they managed to make it to this _school_ in tact; only Yukimi's pride had been damaged.

"This is a school?" Miharu asked, his eyes were narrowed as they usually rested, observing the detail of the large castle. Classes were currently being held, so most students had already settled in their respective rooms.

The four walked in a slight daze. So far, only the adults had the full briefing. Miharu and Yoite were only told small slivers of information along the way. It was a large amount to take in, being presented with a whole other way of life that neither boys had expected to encounter. Magic was a different principle than ninjutsu alltogether.

"Straight from the boss' lips," Yukumi confirmed. He scoped out the scape as he talked. They had just entered entered the ground floor of the castle, nearing the Great Hall. An elder woman, strict looking and reminding the group of Ichiki, was their guide.

"Yes, you will find that most structures inhabited by those of the wizarding world are much different than that of the muggles," The woman said, just as she was passing the great hall.

"What does she mean?" Yoite asked, his voice was hardly audible, yet still managed a faint echo.

"Uh," Yukimi said, not exactly sure how to explain something that was new to him as well. "It's kind of like Nabari and the surface world. Some of us are a bit more oldfashioned than others. Speaking of which, do you have any service in the area? I'm not getting any bars."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Service for phones?"

"Oh.." There was silence. "I'm afraid that muggle technology rarely works in the areas surrounding our school. Too much interference from magic, though I'm sure our Headmaster will find a solution to any problems adjusting that you may have."

Yukimi looked througouly ticked off at this news, something he was not informed of before hand. There goes his cell and mp3, along with his laptop and car keys. Raiko, however, was for the most part unfased. He hadn't grown much of an attachment to modern technology, and left those matters to Goa.

"Thank you, very much Miss-" Raiko said, using his charm to distract their guide from Yukimi's death glare.

"Call me Professor McGonagall."

"Alright, then, thank you Professor McGonagall."

The four newcomers marveled at the spiraling staircase that lead them to the Headmasters office. Not only did the stone statue guard the entrance, but also somehow required a password. The boys and Raiko passed it off as it was, but Yukimi was still stuck on the anti-tech atmosphere.

"Welcome," Albus Dumbledore greeted, motioning for the four to come in and have a seat. Miharu gratefully sat down in one of the plushy chairs, though his face still wore the same expressionless mask. Yoite took a seat as well, though the elders decided to stand. "How shall we come about this meeting? Short or detailed, it's ultimately up to you."

Yukimi grinned, "Well, we have our assignment. All we need are the credentials and a list of do's and don'ts for the younger ones here." Yukimi placed a firm grip on both Miharu and Yoite's shoulder. "Did Hattori send you their files in advance?"

"Yes, all is in order," Dumbledore said, moving his hand over a packet of parchment.

"Our files?" Miharu asked, unaware that they ever had one made. Yoite, perhaps because of his condition, but himself? He guessed it was normal.

"Yeah. Sizes, habits, the good stuff," Yukimi explained, keeping his gaze centered on the old man. "Though, we still need the official orders. Schedules, Uniforms, restrictions and such,"

"Restrictions?" Yoite asked, his eyes lit up. What would they be restricted?

It was Dumbledore who answered the question. "Despite your difference in training and lifestyle, this is still a school of magic. Our ways are not quite like yours, and as all schools, we have rules that must be followed. Understood?"

"That means no Kira unless their's an actual threat to your life, you got that?" Yukimi said, his expression and tone were both completely serious.

"I have allowed you four to stay here so long as there will be no physical harm to any of my students or staff unless they present a threat that I have not yet already been informed. If any actions are to be made, it must only be in dire emergencies," Dumbledore stated, which put Yoite in a foul mood. How did they expect him to properly defend anyone without using his Kira.

"What are your jobs here, Yukimi and Raiko-san?" Miharu asked, chaging the topic before Yoite's anger built up further. He could already tell by the look in Yoite's eyes that there were dark thoughts forming in the back of the older boy's mind. There was a grin playing on Raiko's lips as he reflected upon Yukimi's scowl.

"Currenly, I am jobless," Yukimi stated, his voice was deflated.

"And I am teaching physics," Raiko stated happily, his bright hair making him stand out and look sort of bubbly. McGonagall, only a dark shadow of an observer, noted that one to be a rather odd character, in step with Nymphadora Tonks.

"The science?" Miharu asked, finding the image of Raiko teaching a class to be a disturbing thought.

"I may slide in a few ninjutsu facts as well, it's only a side class for students with the spare time," Raiko explained, to which Miharu returned with a blank gaze.

"Speaking of classes, I have your schedules here," McGonagall said, finally joining the conversation. She handed both Yoite and Miharu a piece of paper. There were a set of four separate schedules, one for each house. The two had yet to be sorted.

"Because of Yoite's medical condition," Dumbledore said, in accordance to McGonagall. "Miharu will share all classes with Yoite, merging in the fifth year because of the age differences. As far as these classes are concerned, how they decided to go about them will be left up to the boys. I understand that your Nabari world has little use for magic, so they are of course not required to pass the classes."

"We do have research to do," Yoite stated, his tone was blunt and cold.

"I understand that as well, attend what you can and you may use the library as you wish. I will also help with sharing any of my knowledge that I can. Is that all?" Dumbledore asked.

"What about dress code?" Raiko asked, already formations of different attire were planning themselves in his mind.

"Because Mr. Hattori has informed me that wizard robes will inconvenience your movements should you need to act-" Dumbledore said, referring to the fact that other ninja will most likely pick up on their plans. "As long as your attire are both professional and appropriate, you may wear as you wish. Boys, please try and stick closely to your house colors. You will be sorted tomorrow in my office."

It was then briefly explained to them what exactly that action meant, putting the boys in a slight situation they weren't sure they wanted to deal with. It was already going to be hard for them to do their mission while keeping up with Yoite's condition, but now they would have to interact with those from the surface world.

"I don't like this," Miharu stated, as they were getting up to leave. "I don't see how any of this pertains to our mission to unlock the Shinra Banshou."

"It is what it is," Yukimi said, motioning to usher the group out. He waved off the elders and headed down the stairs, off to find their rooms and belongings that had been previously _magically_ brought it.

.

.

Because Yukimi and Raiko had to unpack, Miharu and Yoite were sent off for the rest of the day to gather what they could.

"I don't know, just go barge into a random class or something," Yukimi said, dismissing them when they asked for orders. They did just that, roaming the halls until they found something remotely interesting or useful.

"Which one?" Miharu asked. They were still in the attire they wore on the way here. Yoite looked about the same, wearing dark pants with his overcoat. Aparently, hats were against dress code so he gripped it in his hand instead. Miharu decided to go with just the basics, a pair of dark pants and a loose gray jacket. It worked well enough.

"It doesn't matter, this is all irrelevant. We would have higher chances with the Koga," Yoite said, stopping at a set of stairs leading down. "Let's see where this leads."

They followed the stairs and ended up in a dungeon like setting. As they went deeper throught the underground corridor, they heard voices. As they approaced the door at the end, there was a small sign. _Potions: Professor Severus Snape._

"In here?" Miharu asked, gazing at the door before them.

"Why not," Yoite said. He was growing bored.

* * *

Author Note: Bleh, the end suckkkssss. At least they get to mess with Snape. That's interesting, right?

Review?


	3. Potions

**Author Note:** its been a while, eh? Well, I was waiting on a bit of inspiration.. Found it :) (**And then lost it**)

Anyway, as far as times are concerned. Let's just assume it all connects with each other in the sameish timelike, kay? Not sure how to explain the difference int that one, considering I don't know the year that Nabari takes place.

Oh, and so you know how magic barriers keeps out Muggles and magic folk? Yeah... well Nabari aren't muggles..or magic folk.. - Just putting that out there for later use. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

It was a complete mystery as to how two students, if they were even students to begin with, had managed to sneak their way into Professor Snape's class without anyone noticing. Regardless, here they were, about ten minutes into Snape's lecture on Polyjuice potion looking as if they were both about to die of sheer boredom. They sat in the back, in front of them were a set of Slytherin students who looked deeply disturbed when they realized that Yoite's emotionless stare was finding interest in them, unblinking. Miharu simply sat there, his chin resting on his palm, occupied with a moth nesting in a set of drapery.

"May I...help you?" Snape's voice was drawling and borderline of sinister, yet never lacking that sarcastic quality. The rest of the students turned in curiosity, gazing at the boys who were out of uniform.

Yoite adjusted his stare to fix eyes with Snape, but it was Miharu who spoke. "We're just observing." As he said this, his eyes adverted from Snape and found themselves resting once again on the moth. To say Snape was offended was an understatement.

"Observing?" Snape quipped. Miharu grew annoyed, bothered by this unnecessary question. He had just stated that, had he not? What else was there to say, other than the fact that this man was boring them both to death?

"I already said that, didn't I?" Miharu asked, refusing to remove his gaze from the moth. It was more entertaining than the Professor, and it didn't ask him unnecessary questions.

"Back talk is not allowed in my class," Snape said, glaring down at the boy. The tone of his voice upset Yoite.

"You asked Miharu a question," Yoite said, his voice like venom; a rhetorical question. The glaring between the Professor and exchange student was intense, laced with anger. Snape wasn't sure what he saw in the eyes of that child, but it sent chills down his spine.

"Your name," Snape asked, intended towards Yoite, he didn't respond. His fist slammed down on the table in front of the two, but they didn't even flinch. Miharu yawned, absentminded looking for a clock that would indicate whether it was an appropriate time to take a nap. "_Your name."_

The potions professor put all of his will power into a few full seconds of a steely glare, aiming with all his might at the older looking boy. From student's views, it was lost within the boy's endless blue orbs, dangerous pools void of mercy or sympathy.

"I don't exist," Yoite stated, his voice calm and chilling. "You don't need to know my name."

Professor Snape was taken back at the boy's response. He'd heard just about everything in response to that particular question, ranging from absurd fake identities to straight rude gestures, but never this. No, this was in a different league entirely, and he was sure the boy meant every word, every syllable even, that came from his mouth. The whole class was silent.

Miharu passed a sideward glace at Yoite. It pained him to hear those words, though he would never admit it. He adverted his gaze back to the moth. Snape turned from the desk and continued with his lecture, straining to keep his usual drawl despite how shaken he felt.

A few students just watched them, staring into the eyes that saw nothing.

.

.

"I didn't enjoy that class at all," Miharu stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he and Yoite made their way out of the dungeon. It was easy enough to ignore the passing glances they were receiving as others walked ahead of them.

"Neither did I," Yoite sighed, and together they walked off to find something else to do.

* * *

**Author Note: **I'm really sorry.. It's terribly short, but I had to put up SOMETHING! Any ideas for next chapter?


End file.
